Adrenalyn
Adrenalyn is the 6th member of the Titans East. He is an alien who has control over outer space. He is a strong, active 14 year old titan who is very popular with the girls. He seems to act very stuck up at times, and always shows off and is superior to the others. He comes from a far away galaxy called Adrion and he has come to earth to protect and save people in need. Appearance Adrenalyn is a tall, hot, muscular boy with purple hair and a red streak going along it. He has purple eyes, huge muscles and a six pack of abs and a pair of blue jeans. Personality Adrenalyn comes on as a very stuck up and pretencious show off who doesn't respect anyone else and he sees himself as someone who is more superior to the other members of the Titans East. However, he truly does not intend to harm anyone by doing so. He actually is the strongest and most active member of the Titans East and he truly has more girls in love with him than any other member of the team, but he tends to brag about it alot. Truly, he is just struggling to find who he truly is on the inside and often talks about who he appears to be so he can find himself which is what makes it seem as if he is bragging. Adrenalyn is also very moody and indecisive which makes him constantly be active and hyper and has a go get em' sort of attitude. This is what makes him appear as a show off. Adrenalyn is an extremely hot, muscular, awesome, guy, but he does not intend to show off or make anyone else intimidated. He is truly a nice guy who just struggles with some problems whoch make him seem as through he is full of himself and has no respect for others. He wants to find himself and control himself, and is unaware of how he treats others. Powers *Super Strength - Adrenalyn has an exremely huge amount of strength. He is stronger than all of his other Titans East memebers combined. *Invincibility - Adrenalyn is invincible to everything on earth. His alien kind can only be harmed by things from ceartain rhealms of space. *Outer Space Control - Adrenalyn has the ability to control all of the intergallactic forces of the milky way galaxy. Everyone in Adrion can easily control multiple other galaxies because they are inferior to his. Relationships *Aqualad - Ever since Adrenalyn joined the team, Aqualad has always been insanely jealous of Adrenalyn for stealing his spotlight at being the hottest member of the team. *Terra - Terra has a love hate relationship for Adrenalyn. She is his rival who is also madly in love with him. She constantly tries to fight her love, but is very bad at hiding it and holding it back. *Adonis - Adrenalyn is Adonis's worst enemy. he hates him even more than the titans for being stronger and hotter guy than him. Episode Appearances *Feel the Adrenalyn *Ball of Doom *Muscle Master *Finding Nero *Winner Take All *Snowdown *Titans East Part 1 *Titans East Part 2 *Frenemy Feud *Ripped Robin *Water vs Space *Titans Together Trivia *He has never been seen wearing a shirt even once in the entire series. *The Following girls fall madly in love with him whenever they see him: Starfire, Raven, Terra, Jinx, Bumblebee, Blackfire, Kitten, and Electrina. Category:Characters Category:Teen Titans